Queen of My Heart
by DaRkAnGeL11
Summary: Li and Sakura are acting in a play together for the annual Blossom Festival. Playing the parts of two lovers, Li discovers his true feelings for Sakura, but will she return the love in time before Li is gone?


****

A/N: Okay, this is my first CCS fanfic. so please be nice. Tell me what you think of it. PLEASE!! ::pouting:: Flames are welcome. 

*******

Queen of My Heart

by Dark Angel

Chapter 1: Doubts

*******

"Ooo! Pick me! Pick me!" some called to be chosen for the play, hands high up in the air like it was the end of the world.

"Over here Mr. Toronto!" various voices shouted in the fifth grade classroom.

Li Syaoran watched and examine his fellow classmates with a bored expression on his face. Some were yelling and calling out for Mr. Toronto to pick them for this year's cast for the Blossom Festival's annual play, "Lilacs". Some were sleeping. Some were staring at the clock waiting for class to be over. While the rest did whatever they had to entertain them. 

'Oh brother!' Li thought rolling his eyes. Doodling on his paper aimlessly. 

"Alright, settle down class." Mr. Toronto clapped. "This year the lead will belong to Sakura and...." Mr. Toronto stalled, searching around the room for people who didn't seem like they want to be part of the play. Finally Mr. Toronto drew his attention to Li, sitting with a bored expression on his face. 

'The perfect candidate.' he thought, grinning. 

"Li."

With the call of his name, Li snapped his attention to Mr. Toronto. Not believing what he had heard. 

"WHAT?!" his eyeballs had bulged from their sockets. Including the rest of the class staring at where Li and Sakura sat.

Mr. Toronto chuckled. "I said that you and Sakura will be the stars of this year's play." 

When Mr. Toronto said the name Sakura, Li turned a deep shade of crimson. 'Me and Sakura? Together? In a play? Not gonna happen!'

"Uh...Mr. Toronto, I don't think...I mean...I don't think I'm right for the part. Yeah, you should pick somebody else." Li stammered out the words.

"Nonsense! You're perfect for the part." Mr. Toronto cooed. 

"No, really. Uh...I...I don't have time."

"C'mon Li! It'll be fun!" Sakura jumped in in the conversation, smiling. Li's heart thump a little faster, and his face turned another deep shade of crimson. 

"For you maybe..." Li mumbled.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Soon their classmates joined in. Reluctantly, everyone had convinced Li to be in the play.

"Perfect. All of you will receive your scripts on Wednesday so you'll see what the play is about." said Mr. Toronto.

"Mr. Toronto?" Madison called. "Can you tell us what the play is about first. So we can get a little clue about the play."

"Alright, I guess this wouldn't hurt. This is quite a long story...so everybody get comfortable." when Mr. Toronto said comfortable, everyone exchange seats to sit next to their best friends or grab a pillow to make themselves comfortable in their desks. 

"Now then, this story isn't exactly a story...it's actually an old legend set back over 200 years ago in Ancient Japan. Tika and Kanji, our stars, met when they were just toddlers. But they soon became best friends...until one day everything changed...." told Mr. Toronto as his voice faded. . .

*******

(200 years ago---set back in Kanji and Tika's time )

The ship slowly ported to the Jouyiie Peer. Soon he would finally get to see Tika, the love of his life. Well, in his dreams she was...but in reality she was his "adopted" sister since they were always looking out for each other. Soon he realize that she will always be his trusted friend and "adopted" sister, and nothing else. Even if he could explain his feelings to her, he couldn't ruin the perfect relationship he already has with her...but his heart yearns for something more than friendship... 

He sighed, hands on the railing, his eyes wandered and searching for any sight of Tika. Then he spotted her. She was waving to him and smiling, he waved back. She was more beautiful and intoxicating than ever. She had grown in the past two years that he was gone from Hong Kong. 

"Tika!" Kanji called as he got off the ship.

"Kanji!" Tika waved as she ran to the dock where Kanji was getting off.

"Tika, it's been a long time my sister,"

"Yes, brother." Tika nodded.

Kanji's two friends stood staring at the two teens staring into each other's eyes. 

"Don't seem like brothers and sisters to me." Miku whispered to Aki. 

"Ay Kanji...aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Aki ask.

"Huh? My girlfriend? HAHA!" Kanji burst out laughing along with Tika. Kanji's friends stood , dumbstruck, not knowing how to react at the situation.

"What? What's so funny?" Aki demanded.

"You guys always crack me up! Tika isn't my girlfriend, she's my sister." Kanji explained. 

"Sure...." Miku said suspiciously and nodding his head slyly.

"No, really. I am his sister. Well, adopted sister anyway." Tika answered.

"Sister eh?" Aki ask suavely shaking Tika's hand. "Hi. I'm Aki--" Aki introduced but was rudely interrupted by Miku.

Miku shoved Aki out of the way and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Miku." said Miku shaking Tika's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tika bowed. 

"Tika, don't mind the two dorks who I called friends. They don't usually attack innocent girls." 

"Usually?" Tika eyed suspiciously. 

"Hey!" Aki and Miku yelled in unison. "We're not that bad as Kannie here described us!"

Tika smiled, then turned her attention to Kanji. Her expression more serious. "Father's been waiting for your return from the Monasteries in Korea. He's very anxious to here their answer about his offer about the Dragon Shrine." she said as they walked back to her father's dojo. 

"I bet you five to one that Kanji boy here loves Tika more than a sister." Miku whispered to Aki walking behind the "brother and sister".

"You're on!" Aki slapped Miku's hand. The two snickering like a pair of school girls the whole way through.

********

As Mr. Toronto retold the legend of Kanji and Tika, Li Syaoran's thoughts began to wander about a certain Clow Mistress. He noticed how she had grown in the past year as a card captor; more wiser, more powerful, and more beautiful. He studied her as she listened intensively to the old legend. Her face in awe. 

'No!' he thought as he shook his head for the picture of Sakura to fade away...but he couldn't help but to gaze at her beautiful face again. He was mesmerize by her, but by what? Then he found his face growing redder and redder when Sakura turned and smiled at him. He quickly turned away. Determined to keep his thoughts on the legend and Mr. Toronto...but soon found himself under her spell again...

********

"So Kanji...Tika's your sister right?" 

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if...you know...me and Tika can have a lil get together ourselves." Aki asked, smoothing out his hair.

"Get real Aki! You're not her type!" Kanji shoved.

"Oh really? So you're saying your her type eh Kanji boy?" 

"I...well...oh never mind!" Kanji gave up, frustrated.

"C'mon, you know it and we know. You care for Tika more than a sister, am I right?" Miku nudged.

"You guys are ridicules!" Kanji reply, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh c'mon. You haven't seen her in two years...who wouldn't fall for her beautiful green eyes?" Miku joked batting his eyelashes.

"Yeah, and her sweet nightingale voice.." said Aki pretending to sing like a nightingale, but sounded more like a groups of crows waking up.

Aki covered his ears with his palms. "Oh shut up you nut cake!"

"C'mon, you have to feel something more for Tika. We've seen the way you and Tika looked into each other's eyes."

"Admit it! You know do." their conversation was cut short by the soft knock on the door. The door slid opened to reveal a servant.

"Master Kanji, dinner is served." 

"Thank you. Inform them I'll---we'll be down shortly."

"Yes sir." she bowed, then walking away. 

Kanji grinned. "Saved by dinner."

"So admit it."

"When are you guys going to stop hounding and torturing me?"

"When you give us your answer."

"Okay fine. I love her more than a friend. There! Happy?"

"Yes."

"Very." 

"So why don't you admit your feelings to her? It's not hard. Just go up to her and say 'Hey honey, wanna go and have some fun?' " Aki said, winking his eyes and making a click sound with his tongue, to Kanji in a deep voice, arms outstretched. 

"Oh yes, Kanji! I've waited forever for you to asked me that!" reply Miku in a high pitched voice, arms also outstretched. They pretend to embrace. 

"Oh please. You guys are pathetic! and you know it!! PA-THE-TIC!!" Kanji pronounced the word more louder to Aki and Miku's face. 

"Oh yeah? These tips are gonna come in handy when you're in a jam with her!" Aki shot back.

"Yeah whatever." Kanji swapped his hand. "Forget you nut cakes! I'm going to dinner."

"Hey! Wait for us!"

* *******

****

Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Sorry it was so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading my story. Don't forget to submit a review! :) Till then, ~DaRk AnGeL~


End file.
